


"Innocent" Fun

by beemblebummed



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemblebummed/pseuds/beemblebummed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve leaves the bar to Trinket and Loosescrew for the day, but the day seems to get rather quiet, and Trinket's just a little bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Innocent" Fun

**Author's Note:**

> \- no graphic interfacing, or any "special parts" getting whipped out. however, it is nsfw.  
> \- oc/oc  
> \- Trinket belongs to Zippybot on tumblr  
> \- Loosescrew is my character

Swerve had given Trinket and Loosescrew the bar for a day, asking that they take charge of it so he could get some rest. They obliged, and had been serving drinks and chatting all day. Finally, it came to a point that the bar was quiet, and empty, other than music playing over the speakers quietly, for the time being.

 

It was only after a few minutes of this silence, when Trinket decided there would be a drop in activity for some time, that she snuck over behind Loosescrew. The red femme was leaning forward on the counter, her chest pushing down against the surface with her elbows down to support her hands that held her face. Trinket wasn’t sure if Loosescrew was aware of her presence behind her, but she certainly made a tiny noise of shock when she had someone press their body against hers from that direction.

 

She tensed up, gasping softly when Trinket’s hands grasped her hips tightly, slowly beginning to massage them, moving down her thighs and reaching inward a bit to continue rubbing Loosescrew’s legs. Her servos were close enough that if she wanted to initiate interfacing, she easily could. However, she figured not only would that be a bit unwise to do, given the situation, but it was also more fun to keep it “innocent.”

 

“Whatcha doin’ back there?” Loosescrew asked, sounding a bit breathless.

 

Trinket slowly pushed herself closer, pushing her hips forward and back, sliding them up and down her girlfriend’s aft. “ _Just…_ passing the time,” she replied in a murmur, smirking.

 

Loosescrew was still bent over the bar counter, now dropping her servos to lightly dig her fingers in against the surface. She shivered as Trinket’s force and speed of her hip thrusts slowly grew, the blue femme’s servos moving back to grab onto Loosescrew’s sides. She pulled her back, dragging her in as she thrust forward. Soon, there was no gentleness to it; Trinket was slamming herself against Loosescrew, and she let out a loud whine with every hit, squeezing her optics shut and gritting her denta together.

 

“What—nnhh— if someone— mmf!— walks in, Tr—ah!— Trinket..?”

 

Trinket giggled and said, “Well, we’ll— mm!— either stop quick enough— quit _shaking_ — to avoid being seen, or we’ll— you’re _such_ a noisy _baby_ — get caught, and everyone will know.”

 

Lucy flinched as her girlfriend’s fingers dug in, maybe a little too deep, and then hissed, “ _Ah,_ your fingers are digging in—”

 

“Since you sometimes _like_ the pain,” Trinket began, still rubbing and slamming against Loosescrew, “we’ll have a safeword for that. If I’m starting to actually hurt you and you don’t like it, say… _glitch._ And then I’ll stop.”

 

At a particularly rough hit, Loosescrew brought her servos back and turned her palms up, stuffing her face down into them as she whined and gasped. Her spark felt like it was going to bounce right out of her chest, or explode, or both. It felt like there were knots in her stomach and her legs started to shake. Trinket must have felt them. She was close enough to, and Loosescrew could have sworn she heard the other femme snort. Following what she wasn’t sure she heard, Trinket slid one hand around, pressing her palm down against Lucy’s panel, pushing and squeezing lightly.

 

Loosescrew moaned into her hands, venting deeply and trying her hardest to be as quiet as she could. If she kept up her noise, someone walking in would hear before they saw. Loosescrew couldn’t tell if that became easier or harder as Trinekt’s servo retreated from the panel, grabbing her hips once again. She tried to hold Lucy still as she leaned down, pressing a kiss between her shoulders. Trinket felt the shudder ripple through her partner’s body, chuckling.

 

Lucy took a deep breath, holding it for a moment as Trinket came to a slow with her thrusts. Finally, she stopped, panting slightly, but grinning as well. Suddenly, through the small silence, the girls both heard voices. Someone was coming closer to the bar.

 

“Lucy, get down,” Trinket whispered, patting the femme’s back gently. “You look like you just got fragged really hard, and it’ll be a dead-giveaway; get under the counter and I’ll handle these customers.”

 

Loosescrew knew this to be true, so she slid down into the floor, turning and pushing her back against the counter wall, hearing the doors opening and two or three people enter. Trinket moved like she was going to go to a different area behind the counter, but the voices grew closer and the blue bot didn’t end up moving, so Lucy assumed the visitors came to that part of the bar too quickly.

 

“Hey, boys, what can I get you?” Trinket asked, staying off the counter at first to keep her crotch from being right in Loosescrew’s face.

 

Suddenly, an idea came to Lucy. She smiled rather fiendishly, sliding a leg out slowly and hooking her pede around Trinket’s ankle, pulling her closer to the counter. Trinket had to go along with it, trying to keep the mechs focused on her and not anything behind the counter, so she was now so close to the bar, so close to Loosescrew that if the red femme leaned her head forward just a little bit, she could press her face into Trinket’s panel.

 

While Trinket attempted to continue a regular conversation with the boys behind the counter, Loosescrew slowly slid her servo up Trinket’s calf, around behind her knee and then up her thigh that no one could see the hand, and then pulled that leg closer. It wasn’t much of a distance change, and Trinket’s hip moving with her leg would only be noticeable if one were looking for the difference.

 

Loosescrew gently pushed her lips against Trinket’s thigh, feeling her flinch and just barely managing to hold back a laugh. She then proceeded to part her lips, sliding herself down just a bit so she could drag her glossa back up Trinket’s leg.

 

There was the tiniest of _mmfs_ out of the blue bot trying to take the customers’ order, and then she just barely pushed her leg forward, trying to shake Loosescrew off. Once her face was being smooshed by her girlfriend’s thigh, Lucy opened her mouth wider and bit down gently, having to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing when Trinket moved away to get to a shelf and reach the drinks.

 

Lucy looked over, watching her girlfriend as she moved, shaking her head at nice she looked. When she returned to that spot at the bar, she handed the mechs their drinks and watched as they headed towards a table. Thankfully, it was almost all the way across the bar, far enough that they probably wouldn’t be able to hear anything at the bar. Just to be sure, however, Trinket adjusted the music volume, playing a particularly electric and bouncy song, and cranked it up.

 

She then went back to Loosescrew and promptly plopped down in her lap. She was in a kneeling position, her knees and calves straddling Lucy’s hips as she pushed her chest against the red femme’s. Trinket reached up and seized the edges of the bar, pulling herself up and letting herself crash back down against Loosescrew, hitting their panels together repetitively. Lucy covered her mouth with her hand again, pushing her head back against the bar as she tried to stay quiet. The music echoed in her audials and her spark continued to pump loudly, her entire body trembling already. Trinket continued to pound against Loosescrew, gritting her denta together as she concentrated, trying to use as much force as she could, trying to put her girlfriend in the position she had been in just a moment ago: do something that would cause you to make some sort of sensual noise, even though it would be both embarrassing and terrible if you did.

 

In this case, of course, Loosescrew was safer than Trinket had been; she had the distance of an entire bar and music to drown out her noise, while Trinket was face to face with three mechs she didn’t even know that well.

 

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

Over and over, each time pushing Loosescrew closer to the point of wailing or shouting or making some sort of noise. She thought for sure that Trinket couldn’t do anything else to elicit a moan or scream from her, but she was wrong, and her lips parted with a gasp when her girlfriend’s teeth sank into her neck. She bit, she sucked, she licked, all the while still slamming her body against Loosescrew’s.

 

“ _Trinket_ —!”

 

The blue femme suddenly let go of the bar counter with one hand, clamping it down over Lucy’s mouth. She did give Loosescrew and “easier” environment to make noise in, but she made it harder for Lucy to _make_ that noise now.

 

Lucy started squirming, reaching up with her servos to try and remove Trinket’s, but she froze when she felt her neck bitten harder, her panel crushed even more by another. She dropped her hands to her sides again, not knowing else what to do except take what she was getting. Her body began to tingle, to shake. Soon, all she could think of was the pleasure, and how much she just wanted Trinket to hit harder, and to bite deeper.

 

A muffled whine grew from behind Trinket’s palm, drawing out into a long groan, a noise made choppy by the individual thrusts of her partner’s body. She tensed, her back arching and her hips rising slightly as her legs grew wider apart. Finally, she just gave up fighting, her optics slowly closing as she accepted Trinket’s punishment, her painful yet delightful punishment.

 

Suddenly, Trinket stopped, retracting her servo from Lucy’s lips to grab the counter’s edge again. She pulled herself up and that was when Loosescrew heard the voices of the bar customers. She left her optics shut, trying to regulate her vents before she overheated too much, her body just becoming limp against the counter. Then, with almost no warning, Trinket’s pede slipped down between Loosescrew’s thighs, gently massaging her panel momentarily. She slowly began pushing down, pushing a bit hard, as the mechs walked away and headed out of the bar.

 

The music still blared, and Loosescrew started venting in tiny gasps again, trying to stay quiet. That wasn’t to be, apparently, as her mouth opened and she breathed out a long, loud moan, spreading her thighs apart.

 

However, once again, Trinket stopped, and moved back to the shelf with the music equipment. She turned the volume back down, ensuring that if any other people came back, they would be heard before they reached the counter. The blue bot then returned to Loosescrew, kneeling down beside the exhausted femme. She smiled a little and then reached over, very lightly prodding her girlfriend’s leg.

 

“Hey, loser, you okay?” she asked teasingly, smiling a bit.

 

Lucy didn’t reply immediately, simply shaking her head. She then muttered, “I cannot believe you just turned me into a mess without even fragging me.”

 

Trinket snorted and laughed, shaking her head. “Yes, I am quite talented, aren’t I?”

 

“Ugh, I hate you,” Loosescrew responded, venting deeply. She peered through half-closed optics at Trinket and then stuck her glossa out.

 

Her girlfriend wiggled her brows a bit, trying to look as suggestive as she could. She looked completely ridiculous, of course, but she put effort in, and that was what mattered. Lucy smiled and then shook her head again, stretching her legs out and lifting her arms above her head with a little yawn. She told Trinket she was an idiot, and was then pulled to her feet by the blue femme, who pretended to almost let go. They looked over to make sure no had entered while they were distracted, and, finding no one had come in and no one could be heard, they focused on each other once again.

 

The girls lightly touched their chests together, Trinket leaning forward to gently nuzzle Loosescrew’s cheek. The red femme responded by wrapping her arms around Trinket’s waist, pulling her hips forward to quietly clink against hers. They quietly stood close together, sharing small but affectionate kisses, butting their foreheads together; just enjoying each others’ presence and cooling down a bit.

 

“You know, closing time is soon,” Trinket murmured softly, bumping her nose against Loosescrew’s gently. “You wanna go back to our room and take a nap afterwards?”

 

Lucy nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that.”


End file.
